


A Sister's Love (-OlderSister!Reader/Brother!Winchesters-)

by NotNatural019



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotNatural019/pseuds/NotNatural019
Summary: (Y/n) left the boys and her dad at 16 to escape the hunting life so she could fulfil her long-time dream of studying abroad in England, 12 years later she gets an unexpected call from the dad she hadn't heard from in all the time that she'd been gone...





	A Sister's Love (-OlderSister!Reader/Brother!Winchesters-)

_“Come on, let’s say goodnight to your brother.” A beautiful blonde woman, my mother, spoke to the six-year-old me and my four-year-old brother she held in her arms._  
 _“Okay, mommy!” I said happily as I turned the lights on to Sammy’s room and ran forward to the crib and put my hand into ‘boop’ Sammy’s nose, that always made him giggle. Mom set Dean down and he joined me at Sammy’s side._  
 _“’Night Sam,” Dean said after he leaned down and gave Sam a small kiss on his forehead, as he moved away slightly I came forward and gave Sam another little kiss that made him reach up and try and grab my hair that fell over him, this made me giggle as Mommy leant over me to brush Sam’s hair back, smiling motherly at him._  
 _“Good night, love.” She said gently with kind eyes and kissed him gently._  
 _“Hey, Dean.” A male’s voice sounded that made us all turn around, my little brother grinned as he rushed over to him._  
 _“Daddy!” Mommy and I smiled as we looked towards the scene between father and son._  
 _I looked up_ too _Mom, “Can you put me to bed now, Mommy?”_  
 _She smiled down at me and nodded, “Of course, sweetheart,” We walked past Dad and Dean and she asked, “You got him?”_  
 _“I got him.” Dad ruffles my hair as I smiled up at him, “G’night kiddo.”_  
 _“Night Dad, Night Dean,” I said as Mom and I left to go to my room. My room was next to Sammy’s nursery, it was small, but I loved it. It was a light purple room with a grey carpet and darker purple curtains, I had shelves with different stuffed animals and books on them and white furniture. Mom led me to my bed as I crawled under the covers that had pretty patterns and snuggled my head into the pillow while looking up at Mom. “Can you read me a story, Mommy?”_  
 _“Not tonight dear, you need to go to sleep.” She said in return as a small huff escaped my mouth._  
 _“Pleeeaassee Mommmyyyy…” I said once again, giving her the best puppy dog eyes, I could muster._  
 _She chuckled and ran her fingers through my hair and placed a kiss on my forehead, “Maybe tomorrow, love.”_  
 _My childish mind decided this was an appropriate compromise as I smiled up at her, “Thank you, Mommy, can Dean and Sammy listen as well?”_  
 _“Of course, now it’s time to go to sleep. Goodnight, Sweetheart.” She said as she walked to the door._  
 _“Night Mommy…” I mumbled as sleep took over my small body._  
 _-==-_  
 _First, I woke up to the sudden and uncomfortable heat, next I heard Dad shout._  
 _“-Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don’t look back! Now, Dean, go! -“_  
 _This woke me up fully as I jumped out of bed and ran to my bedroom door and threw it open to find Dean running downstairs, Dad was just about to turn back to Sammy’s nursery when he realised I was standing in my doorway frozen in fear. He grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the stairs, “Run (Y/n)! Go to your brothers!” He shouted before running back into the nursery as I did as I was told and ran down the stairs and out the front door towards Dean and Sam, just as Dad ran out behind me and threw me over his shoulder with a short scream from me before he picked Dean and Sammy up and ran further away just as fire exploded out of Sam’s nursery window._  
\--====--  
I woke up with a start and my eyes darted around my room as if to search for the flames that took my mother’s life that night. I managed to calm my breathing and my racing heart as I flicked on my lamp and flopped back down onto my pillows. I stared at the ceiling, almost able to picture my beautiful mother burning from all the stories that Dad had told me in the years we all sent together after the fire.  
I jumped as my phone rang and I groaned before reaching over and answering, “Hello?” I mumbled sleepily.  
“(Y/n)?” A very familiar voice rang through.  
I sat up again in shock, “Dad?”  
“The boys need you to come back (Y/n). Please.” I could barely hear him through the static that seemed to surround him, I went to answer him, but the line went dead. I felt a panic rise in me as I tried to call the number back almost 20 times without a reply. It was at that moment I decided that my family needed me. It was time to go home.


End file.
